


Wild Side

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair-pulling, Lapdance, M/M, Married Life, Masturbation, Pole Dancing, Possessive Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Killgrave finds out about one of Lucian's old jobs.
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome

Killgrave was walking through Harlem, enjoying the city with his new lycan senses. He loved being able to smell and hear things that he hadn’t before. He heard music pulsing a few streets away and followed the sound. He didn’t know this part of the neighborhood had any clubs. He walked down a few cracked sidewalks and turned a corner, coming across a small, shabby-looking nightclub. A sign above the red double doors read ‘Wild Side’ in broad lettering. That place was the source of the music and already had a line of people outside, waiting for it to open.

‘Doesn’t look like much,’ Killgrave thought, arching an eyebrow. 

He approached the building and walked past a lamppost covered in posters and flyers. A torn one flapping in the breeze caught Killgrave’s eye and he stopped, grabbed it and smoothed it out against the pole. It was a flyer for the club, the name ‘Wild Side’ emblazoned across the paper in glittery letters, and below that was a picture of several young men and women, all dressed in an array of sexy clothing and makeup. Killgrave smiled at the poster, but then his eyes widened and his heart sped up, thudding against his ribs. Lucian was on the poster!

He was standing dead center on the page, between a red-headed woman and a clean-cut young man, who were both touching him, staring at him hungrily as Lucian stared at the camera. He was barefoot but wore the tightest leather pants Killgrave had ever seen, along with a short, black leather jacket, a fishnet shirt beneath that. His long dark hair curled to his shoulders and his arms were crossed over his exposed chest. His piercing eyes were lined with kohl, his expression one of sensual boredom, or maybe even cockiness, of how sexy he was.

Killgrave licked his lips and swallowed, his jeans suddenly tighter. He had never seen Lucian dress like that before or wear makeup. He had also never mentioned that he’d worked at this club. Killgrave tore the poster off the pole and drew the attention of a young man opening the club’s doors.

“He’s sexy, isn’t he?” he asked, coming over to Killgrave as he let the people that had been lined up outside into the building.

“Yeah,” Killgrave replied, feigning nonchalance. “Who is he?”

“I never got his real name, but the patrons here gave him the name Wolfman,” the young man explained. “He was a performer here for about a week before he left.”

“P-performer?” Killgrave stuttered. “You mean he was like a dancer or something?”

“Sure was,” the man agreed. “One of the best we had too. The place was always packed whenever he was onstage. He was nice but kind of quiet and brooding. He gave the best performances.” He sighed. “Shame I was never one of the lucky ones he gave a private dance to.”

Killgrave fought down a bolt of jealousy and resisted the urge to snarl. He composed himself and said, “Why doesn’t he perform here anymore?”

“He didn’t say,” the man explained. “He just worked here for a week and then left. But he could’ve easily gotten a permanent job here. The ladies and men loved him.”

Killgrave pushed his jealousy down again and sighed. “That’s a shame. I would have liked to see him perform.”

That was definitely true. Killgrave loved having sex with Lucian obviously, but the idea of watching him dance and shed his clothing piece by piece was insanely arousing. 

“I have a DVD of his performances if you want,” the man told him.

“What?” Killgrave asked. 

“We do that with lots of our dancers, especially the most popular ones. I even have an album of some of his promotional photos.”

“But wouldn’t the club still need them?” Killgrave asked, trying not to sound so eager.

The man shook his head. “Nah. We have backups anyway. So do you want them?”

“Yes,” Killgrave answered. “Thank you.”

The man nodded and disappeared into the club for a few moments, then came back with a black book and a DVD case in his hands. Killgrave tried not to seem too desperate as he took them and thanked the man again, then rushed home. He sat down on the couch in the living room and stared at his items. Which did he want to start with? Killgrave bit his lip and opened the album, and felt all his blood start to rush south. Each page in the album were pictures of Lucian, each one sexier than the last.

One showed him stretched out across a black leather couch, a fur blanket covering him from the waist down, his muscled, hairy chest on full display. Another picture had him dressed in a leather vest and pants, a choker around his neck as he smirked at the camera, laying on his side, head propped up by his fist, one leg in an arch, the other stretched out, making a come-hither gesture with his other hand, his nails glinting with black polish. But Killgrave’s favorite picture was toward the end of the album. 

Lucian wore a blue shirt with a V-neck that went all the way down to his navel, and he stood in front of a white background, one foot pressed against the wall behind him. He had one hand in his hair, tousling it, while the other was inside his pants, pressing against his crotch, emphasizing the bulge there. His eyes were lined in kohl once again, and he was looking right at the camera, biting his lower lip in a teasing, almost mischievous manner. 

“Fuck,” Killgrave muttered.

He closed the album and picked up the DVD. ‘Wolfman’s Performances Compilation’ was scrawled across the case in black marker. Killgrave wanted to watch it, but he also felt like he was somehow invading Lucian’s privacy. He had never mentioned this job before. Maybe he had a reason. Killgrave wrestled with his thoughts before his curiosity and arousal got the better of him and he placed the disc into the DVD player on the TV. Lucian was at work at Alias and wouldn’t be home for another few hours. Killgrave had time.

He settled back against the couch as the disc started playing. The inside of the club was full of small, round tables facing a large stage with curtains in the background and a metal pole in the middle of it. Smoke poured across the stage as music started pounding and people, mostly women, began cheering. Lucian walked out onto the stage, wearing a black leather coat that completely covered him. As he approached the pole however, he smirked at the crowd and tore the garment open and tossed it away, revealing his gorgeous body clad in nothing but combat boots, a fishnet tank top, and a black thong that hugged his pelvis deliciously.

“Fucking Christ,” Killgrave gasped, his cock hard and leaking in his jeans.

Lucian’s fingernails gleamed black as he grabbed the pole and grinded against, rolling his body in a slow, sensuous motion, his hair caressing his bare shoulders. He wrapped his legs around it, climbed up it, then slid slowly back down, spinning until he reached the floor. Killgrave pressed his hand against the bulge in his jeans, rubbing himself through the denim. Lucian continued to work the pole, people tossing money onto the stage, cheering wildly. Killgrave unzipped his jeans and slid his hand inside, stroking himself in time to the way Lucian danced. The DVD continued and each performance was sexier than the last.

Killgrave was going crazy. He stroked himself slowly, watching as Lucian crawled on his hands and knees toward the end of the stage, where a young man was standing with some money between his teeth. Lucian leaned forward and delicately plucked the bill from the man’s lips. Kilgrave had never been more aroused and jealous in his life. He imagined what would have happened if he’d met Lucian at that club instead of in that alley. He would have given Lucian as much money as he could and then requested a private dance, so he could have the older man to himself, away from those others hungry stares and greedy hands.

Killgrave kept stroking himself as he watched Lucian wrap himself around the pole and hang upside down briefly, then right himself as he slid back down, pushing his ass out as he did. Killgrave groaned and came, coating his hand in his own warm release and falling back against the couch, panting. He removed his hand from his pants as the DVD ended and the screen went black. Killgrave sighed and zipped his jeans back up. Lucian would be home soon and they needed to talk. 

Lucian came home at eight. As soon as he closed the front door, Killgrave was all over him, pinning him to the door and kissing him deeply. Lucian made a surprised sound at first but it quickly turned to pleasure as he wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him back.

“Good evening to you too, my love,” Lucian said when they pulled apart. “What’s gotten into you?”

Killgrave licked his lips and fiddled with Lucian’s jacket buttons. “I went for a walk today and saw this club called Wild Side.”

He felt Lucian’s muscles tense up beneath his clothes, heard his heart start to race. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Killgrave said. “And I found some...things I think we should talk about.”

“Of course,” Lucian replied, his voice heavy with dread.

Killgrave led him to the living room where the album and the DVD were sitting on the coffee table, along with the flyer Killgrave had taken off the lamppost. Lucian eyed them nervously and wouldn’t meet Killgrave’s eyes as he wrung his hands.

“I’m sorry, my love,” he said. “I was hoping you would never see these or hear about that job. I understand if you don’t want to-”

“Whoa, whoa,” Killgrave cut him off. “Where are you going with this? You think I’m mad about this?”

“You’re not?” Lucian asked.

“Of course not!” Killgrave replied indignantly. “Why would I be?”

Lucian tucked some of his hair behind his ear. “It’s just that I thought you would be ashamed of me. I only took the job because when I first arrived in New York and I had no money. I found the Wild Side only by chance and saw that they needed new dancers. I had no experience but they took me anyway and I was taught techniques by the more senior performers.” He blushed. “I quickly became one of the most popular and requested dancers.”

“I know,” Killgrave replied. “The guy who gave me this stuff told me that. Why was your stage name Wolfman?”

“One of the female dancers told me it was because of how quiet and brooding I was,” Lucian replied with a shrug. “I didn’t feel the need to complain or change it.” He cleared his throat and looked at the table again. “So you liked seeing me like that?”

“Are you kidding me?” Killgrave asked. “I bloody wanked watching the DVD of your performances three times before you got home!” He scooted closer to his husband and walked his fingertips up Lucian’s arm. “Would you mind doing that for me?”

“Dance, you mean?” Lucian asked. “We don’t have a pole here.”

“Don’t need one,” Killgrave replied. “I was wondering if you’d give me a, you know, more personal experience.”

Lucian’s blush faded and his eyes flashed. “I think I know what you mean.” He pulled Killgrave closer by his shirt. “You want one of my private performances, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Killgrave agreed. “Will you?”

“Of course, my love,” Lucian purred. “Just let me get ready.”

“Do you still have any of those outfits?” Killgrave asked as Lucian stood up and started to leave the room. 

“No, but I think I have just the thing,” he said with a wink. “Get some music ready while I change.”

Killgrave felt his cock twitch with arousal already and obeyed. A few minutes later, he was sitting on the sofa, the coffee table moved to the side, his body buzzing with excited nerves. 

“Are you ready?” he called.

There was a beat of silence before Lucian answered, “Yes.”

Killgrave pressed a button on the TV remote and music started playing, slow and sensual, dark and smoky. Lucian appeared in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame with one arm above his head, the other tucked into his pocket of his tight black jeans. He also wore a charcoal-grey button-down shirt and dark combat boots, his hair loose and flowing about his shoulders. His blue eyes smoldered as he began dancing, tossing his hair about as his muscular body moved to the rhythm of the music. He swayed his hips side to side as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped to the floor, his chest and stomach shining in the dim light of the TV.

Fuck,” Killgrave whispered, his eyes dark as he watched his husband.  


Lucian rolled his body forward slowly as he slid his belt from the loops of his jeans, letting it pool to the floor. He teasingly lowered the zipper and undid the buttons, but as the music reached a crescendo, he simply tore the jeans off, leaving him in just his boots and tight black boxers.

“Bloody hell,” Killgrave said, his cock fully erect and pressing against his jeans.

Lucian got down on the floor and crawled on his hands and knees toward his husband, licking his lips. He got between Killgrave’s legs and placed his hands on the younger man’s knees, throwing them open. Killgrave moaned a little and started to lean forward, but Lucian playfully pushed him back against the couch and slid into his lap, grinding against him as he danced.

“Lucian,” Killgrave murmured, reaching up and running his hands over his husband’s thighs. “Fuck.”

The elder lycan smirked at his husband’s loss for words. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Killgrave’s. The music ended as their kiss deepened, becoming passionate and desperate.

“You are so bloody sexy,” Killgrave growled between kisses. “I got so jealous thinking about you doing this for anyone else.” He kissed Lucian’s throat and sucked a mark into the skin.

“I’ll only do this for you, Kevin,” Lucian gasped. “Anytime you want me.”

Killgrave growled again and started unbuttoning his shirt, but Lucian simply grabbed it and tore it open, buttons flying every which way as the garment was tossed to the floor. Lucian reached down and made quick work of Killgrave’s jeans, slipping them down his slender thighs, and, with a little maneuvering, off his legs to the ground along with his briefs. Killgrave moaned at the skin to skin contact and slipped his hands into Lucian’s underwear, squeezing his perfect ass. Lucian whined and his husband smirked against his chest as he licked across a nipple.

“I want to be inside you, Lucian,” Killgrave said. “May I?”

“Yes,” Lucian gasped. “Please, yes!”

Killgrave used his new strength to tear his husband’s boxers off and squeezed his ass again. He touched Lucian’s hole and felt a jolt of pure lust go through him when he realized that Lucian had already prepared himself. The lycan grabbed his husband’s rock-hard erection and guided it inside himself, sinking down to the hilt. Both men moaned loudly at the sensation and Killgrave gripped Lucian’s hip with one hand as he began to bounce up and down.

“Lucian, God, fuck that’s good,” Killgrave moaned. “You feel so bloody tight and warm around my prick.”

“You feel so good, Kevin,” Lucian returned, placing his hands on his love’s shoulders. 

Killgrave moaned and tangled a hand in Lucian’s long hair, tugging on it. The lycan hissed, nails leaving tracks across his husband’s skin. Killgrave tugged again, a little harder, and Lucian keened, bouncing with more vigor, placing his hands on Killgrave chest. Killgrave kissed and bit all along the expanse of Lucian’s neck and his chest, marking the older man as his, a fiery possessiveness coursing through him as he thought about the way those people at the club had stared at Lucian, touched him, even. Killgrave growled and without really meaning to sank his teeth into some skin just beneath Lucian’s jaw as he tugged on his hair.

Lucian made a loud, primal sound and came, warm come splashing between their stomachs, his eyes briefly changing colour as he howled. Killgrave gasped as his cock was suddenly squeezed even tighter and came all well, filling Lucian fully with his own warm seed. They held still for a few minutes, panting, before Killgrave carefully eased Lucian off his softened cock and laid them down lengthwise across the couch, holding the older man against his chest.

“That….was bloody amazing,” Killgrave panted, stroking Lucian’s hair. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay, my love,” Lucian replied, looking up at him with gentle eyes. He traced circles into Killgrave’s chest. “I’m sorry I never told you about this. I was afraid you’d be ashamed of me.”

“I will never be ashamed of you, Lucian,” Killgrave promised. “I love you.” He kissed the lycan’s forehead. “What do you say we do this again sometime?”

“I think I’d like that,” Lucian agreed.

“Great. Then I just have to find somebody who can install a pole in here. Or in the bedroom,” Killgrave mused.

Lucian laughed and kissed his lover’s chest. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, my love.”

“I’ll call someone tomorrow,” Killgrave said. “Now, you wanna take a shower and head to bed?”

“Let’s just stay here a little longer,” Lucian replied, snuggling closer.

Killgrave smiled fondly and kissed his husband on the lips, stroking his hair as they basked in each other’s warmth.


End file.
